1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to managing identification devices and, in particular, to managing radio frequency identification devices. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for managing radio frequency identification devices for an aircraft.
2. Background
Aircraft include various types of components. These components may include, for example, without limitation, overhead stowage bins, seats, food carts, safety devices, doors, windows, sections of the aircraft, computers in the cockpit of the aircraft, engines, control surfaces, spars, and/or other suitable types of components in the aircraft.
Keeping track of the different components installed in an aircraft may take more time and/or effort than desired as the number of components in the aircraft increases. Further, over time, operations, such as, for example, maintenance, repair, replacement, inspection, and/or other suitable types of operations may need to be performed for these components. These types of operations may also make keeping track of the different components more time-consuming and more difficult than desired.
Currently, one system for keeping track of these components includes using automated identification technology (AIT). Automated identification technology is a group of technologies for storing and transferring data. In particular, automated identification technology includes devices that allow data to be captured, aggregated, and/or transferred from the devices. These devices may be referred to as identification devices. Automated identification technology (AIT) is increasingly being introduced into aircraft.
For example, automated identification technology in an aircraft may include a number of identification devices that are used to mark or “tag” components in the aircraft. The identification devices used to tag the different components may include, for example, without limitation, radio frequency identification (RFID) tags, magnetic strips, bar codes, optical memory cards, and/or other suitable types of devices.
As the number of identification devices used in an aircraft increases, managing information about the identification devices may become more difficult and more time-consuming than desired.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that addresses one or more issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.